Forbidden Love!
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! This is a GW/SM fanfic. It's about Ami and Trowa. Well, that's all I'm gonna say! Please read and review.
1. Returning to Each Other

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Hello! This is just a small story this is it and I'm not sure if I'll add 

more to it. It all depends on if I can figure out what else to put and also 

maybe on how many reviews I get. So here you go my Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing 

fanfic. Oh and this is a Trowa/Ami fic.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Forbidden Love!

Trowa ran towards Ami and Ami towards Trowa. Both laughing and smiling as 

they ran towards each other. When they got to each other Trowa picked up Ami 

and swung her around. After spinning around he put Ami back on ground. Even 

though they were still up above the clouds cause they were together again. He 

gave her a great big hug and then looked her in the eyes. Green eyes meeting 

Blue eyes again after so long. They were in love since the first time they met. It 

just seemed right to them. Some people thought he just thought of her as his 

sister, boy were they wrong! They were lovers right from the beginning. All 

Ami's friends knew that, and so did Ami even though she didn't admit it at 

first. If you couldn't tell, you'd be as blind as a bat!! Even Trowa's 

friends knew that they loved each other. Most people thought the lovers 

mustn't be. For a rich doctor and a gundam pilot was a foolish idea. But the 

couple didn't listen to them, they didn't care what others said about how 

they shouldn't be together, for they still loved each other with all their 

hearts and nothing could get in the way of their endless love for each other.

Well that's all… For now? Maybe I'll add more but I've gota come up with 

an idea what to do next and I have to get some reviews (nice reviews but the 

truth please). So please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks, 

Moonluna.


	2. Blossoming Romance in the Libraty

Forbidden Love

**Chapter 2   **

Wow! I finally wrote a second chapter for Forbidden Love. I thought I'd never get the inspiration and idea for more of this. Well I'm glade. And I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. This chapter and quite a few of the later chapters take place when Ami and Trowa first meet and tells that story and how it's gets to the point in the first chapter. Well I hope this chapter and please review. Thanks. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ami-chan (aka Sailor Miniji) thanks for being my friend Ami-chan and again I'm sorry for everything I have done that hurt your feelings. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends. ^_^

            The blue eyed, blue haired teen was spotted in her usual spot by her friends. Two blue eyed, long blond hair girls; one with a red ribbon holding a half ponytail, the other with an unusual hair style, two bun one on each side of her head with the rest of her hair flowing down from the buns reminding you of meatballs and spaghetti. The two blonds had happiness written on their faces and in their eyes. A girl with raven black hair to her waist and blazing violet colored eyes. By looking at her you'd see by her eyes that she has a strong and fiery sprit. The last girl with sharp forest green eyes and brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. By looking at her you can tell she's a fighter. All girls look at the age 15. The four girls started making their way over to their friend; the smartest, shyest, and second nicest out of the five girls.  

            Ami sitting at one of the tables at the library in her hometown Tokyo, Japan catching up on some reading and finding books for her school project. Brushing the strand of blue hair out of her face she stood up and went to look for another book. She went to the book. She went to the book self and started searching. When she found the book, her eyes brightened somewhat more and grabbed it. She started to walk back to the table flipping through the book, not watching where she was walking and accidentally bumping into someone causing her book and the other person's books to come tumbling down to the floor. Ami snapped out of her daze and realized what ad happened. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ami said bending down and started reaching for her book. When Ami's hand touched the book she felt the fingers of the person she bumped into on her hand. Ami looked up at the person. And started blushing when she realized that whom she bumped into was a young man that from what she could tell from looking at him with his head down he had brown hair with bangs that hung down the left side of his face. 

When he looked up she saw that he had emerald green eyes. Ami and the young man stared at each other in the eyes, though it was harder for Ami to see his left eye for his bangs covered that eye. Ami blushed again when she realized she's been starring at this handsome stranger for about 30 seconds now. Ami blushed harder and stood up looking down. The stranger picked up his books and hers and also stood up and looked at her in the eyes. He held out his hand with book and Ami took it. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Ami said looking down and holding the book in her arms against her chest. "It's ok." He said in a quite and mysterious voice, still starring at her. "I'm Ami Mizuno." She said looking back in her eyes and held out her right hand to him. He took her hand and shook it smiling and small smile at her. "Trowa Barton. Do you like mythology?" He asked looking at the book cradled in her left arm. "What? Oh, yes I do. I'm doing a paper about mythology for one of my classes at school. Do you like mythology?" "Yeah. It's interesting." "Would you care to join me?" Ami asked slightly blushing while motioning to the table with her things scattered on it. Trowa looked at the table full of books, then looked back at Ami. "Sure." He said smiling a first time real smile and the two walked over to the table. 

Meanwhile, Ami's friends stared at their friend with shock and amazement written on their faces. "Wow. I never thought that Ami could get a guy that fast." Minako said, the blond with the red bow holding her hair out of her face. "What's that suppose to mean Minako?" Rei asked her fiery violet eyes switching from Ami to the blond. "I'm just saying it's odd that's Ami's talking to a guy, a cute guy never the less, but you don't think Ami is the one to get a guy and so fast. She's so shy and quite and so…" "So unlike you Minako?" Makoto asked tightening her ponytail around her brown hair Minako looked at her. "Well yeah." She said bluntly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  "I think it's nice and sweet and cute. I'm happy that Ami found some one." Usagi said, the last girl out of the four. "Why do you and Minako think that those two will be together, Usagi?" Rei asked looking at the couple sitting at the table not too far away from them talking, "True they look like a very cute couple." "You can tell by looking at them that they'll be together in the end. Also call it a gut instinct." Usagi said smiling still starring at the couple. Minako nodded, agreeing with Usagi on how they knew the couple would end up a couple. "Wow!" A male voice said behind the girls. The girls turned around to find four rather handsome males.     

Sorry for the cliffy. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks. Moonluna. 


End file.
